Somnambulism
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Pointless little continuation to Sweet Somniloquy. Still told from Rolanda Hooch's POV. Minerva McGonagall is prescribed a potion for her sleep disorder. Unfortunatly, the potion has side effects.


**A/N: Yes, this is the continuation piece to Sweet Somniloquy. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do so that it will make more sense. This is still told in Rolanda Hooch's point of view.**

**Somnambulism**

Quick, someone send an owl to the Daily Prophet! Minerva McGonagall has finally agreed to go to the hospital wing for a checkup.

I know, it was a shock for us too!

Imagine, even after Poppy Pomfrey and I threatened to use a few powerful Binding Spells on Minerva after she admitted to having a possible sleep disorder, all it took for her to agree to go through with the checkup was the mere suggestion of it... from _Albus Dumbledore_.

I insisted on accompanying her to the hospital wing. She accepted, as I knew she would, but it would be preposterous to believe that Minerva would have asked for any assistance herself, for she has always been far too obstinate and independent.

Poppy pulled me aside when Minerva's checkup was completed.

"Rolanda, I am prescribing Minerva a Sleeping Potion," she said. "If at all possible, please keep an eye out for her, especially during the first few nights."

"Yes, I'm sure she'll love that idea," I said sarcastically.

"Promise me you'll try?" she said.

I sighed.

"I promise I'll try, but if I end up in the hospital wing when she finds out..."

Poppy laughed. Unfortunately, I was quite serious.

"If all else fails," she whispered, "I'll speak with the Headmaster."

Yes, Dumbledore has always seemed to have a way with Minerva...

"You're _not_ serious!" I heard Minerva proclaim to Poppy.

My guess was that Poppy had told her of the plan for me to observe her for a few nights while she slept. Better Poppy telling her than I, I suppose. She handed me Minerva's Sleeping Potion and dismissed us from the hospital wing.

The label on the Sleeping Potion read:

_WARNING: Induces sudden deep sleep. Do not attempt flying or any other forcible magic. May cause sleepwalking._

The room was still. Minerva had been asleep for thirty minutes to an hour. Her deep breathing and the soft ticking of the clock added to the calm, peaceful atmosphere. I rubbed my heavy eyelids to fight sleep. Only a little while longer. Poppy had said I only needed to stay for three hours each night three times in a row. The potion would have adjusted to the body by then. This was the third night, and all appeared to be well. I even tried talking Poppy out of making me stay this last time...

The _click_ of the door being opened startled me. Somehow I must have drifted off to sleep. My eyes focused in time to see Minerva depart from the room. I called after her but received no answer, so I decided to follow.

The torches along the stone wall of the corridor had long been extinguished. I unpocketed my wand and muttered "lumos" to ignite it's tip. Minerva turned the corner as I hurried to catch up with her. I called to her again but still received no answer. When I reached within a few feet of her, she stopped and turned to me. She made composed, dreamlike movements, and her eyes were glazed in an eerie fashion. Minerva stared straight at me but seemed to be looking through me.

"Minerva," I whispered.

A tiny flicker in her eyes acknowledged me.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked, somewhat frightened.

Minerva muttered nonsense words and then spoke clearly.

"Albus."

Not again!

She turned and continued walking. To my horror, Argus Filch emerged in front of us. The caretaker's face lit up as if prepared to catch a few troublemakers out after bedtime but then drooped again once he had recognized us.

"We're going to see the Headmaster," I said in answer to his inquiring countenance.

Minerva turned slowly to Filch and smiled.

"I love him," she said dreamily.

We left Filch looking quite perplexed as if wondering whether Minerva meant she loved _him_ or Dumbledore.

Someone else began walking towards us- Dumbledore himself. Minerva took something that looked very similar to a small rock out of an inner pocket of her tartan night robes and held it out to him.

"Here," Minerva said slowly. "This... is my heart. I want you to have it," she said, smiling wholeheartedly.

"Well..." Dumbledore said blankly. "Okay."

He took the rock and put it into his pocket.

"Is she... drunk?" he said.

I shook my head.

"Sleepwalking."

"Ah," he said in understanding. "I had forgotten about the Sleeping Potion. She doesn't like to talk about it."

Minerva grabbed Dumbledore into an embrace and patted him on the back. She sat down on the floor, leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"Oh no. Now how am I supposed to get her back to her room?" I asked.

"I'll carry her," he offered.

I nodded, and he scooped her up into his arms. From the effortless way he held her, I suspected he had done it before.

"I think I can take it from here," Dumbledore said to me when we had tucked Minerva back into bed.

I accepted and allowed him to take over watching her for the remainder of the hours.

Minerva seemed in greater spirits the next day, and I for one did not want to rain on her parade by recapitulating her nightly frolicking. When she finds out about it from another source, however, I am sure it is I who will receive the hexing. Surely what Minerva does not know will not hurt her, right? After all, I hear she is still in good company. Dumbledore often visits her every night to "check up" on how she is feeling.

Can _you_ keep a secret?

**THE END**

**A/N: Of course, somnambulism means "sleepwalking".**


End file.
